


Battle Scars

by LaraCaldin



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Literature, Reader is still a Badass, Romance, Scars and Wounds, dying character, fan fiction, stressful situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2019-02-16 18:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraCaldin/pseuds/LaraCaldin
Summary: Kouen is badly wounded during a battle, and is on the verge of dying. (F/N), his fifth Household Vessel, will try everything to save him.





	Battle Scars

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone ! ^^  
> this is a new Kouen x Reader fic, i hope you guys will like it ! ^^  
> see you soon ^^

A lot of people were thinking that the first prince of Kou, which was a powerful dungeons conqueror, had four households’ vessels. But actually, he had five and you, (F/N) (L/N), were the last one. Phenex, the last djinn and only female one of Kouen Ren, had chosen you to be the new household vessel of the prince. You had never seen her but somehow you knew that she liked you. You weren’t a warrior, but your intelligence and your large knowledge made of you a companion of choice for the future emperor. 

You never went to the battlefield because you weren’t a warrior and your power was healing, not fighting. Even if you couldn’t fight, the prince appreciated your company because you were wiser and smarter than any others of his companions. He could talk freely with you because you weren’t afraid to say when you didn’t agree with him, which he highly respected and liked. 

Your job as a household vessel was to give advises to your king and to heal him and his fellow friends when they had battle wounds. You could use Phenex’s power of healing thanks to your household vessel, a beautiful ornamented silver bracelet with green jade stones on it. 

It is true that, unlike the others household vessels, you looked almost ordinary. It was only your long (H/C) feather like hair and your deep shining (E/C) eyes that proved that you were different. But even like that, people didn’t notice you much. 

You didn’t mind. 

In the contrary, you liked that: you were the kind of person who liked to watch in silence rather than acting loudly and roughly. And despite of your relevant different of size, Kouen’s household members respected you because you were the only one, with prince Koumei, who could calm Kouen down when he was angry… or drunk (thankfully, that didn’t happened so much).

But one day, something terrible happened: 

Kouen and his household members, except you, went on a battlefield.

Nothing extraordinary when you are used to live with the Ren family, they’re always on war. 

You were with prince Koumei under the tent used for military council. You two were focused on the map of the battlefield on the table. As usual, you were working with Koumei for a decent military strategy that would be safe for everyone. 

    -Your strategy seems good to me prince Koumei, you said with a smile, and I’m sincere. 

    -Thank you (F/N)-san, sighed Koumei with a tired expression, I’m glad you’re here to help me. 

    -No problem my lord, you chuckled behind your longs (F/C) sleeves. 

You were about to say something when a soldier rushed into the tent. He was panting and he quickly bowed in front of the prince. 

    -What going on? Asked Koumei with a frown. 

    -M-my lord! It’s prince Kouen!

    -What’s wrong with prince Kouen? He asked with a worried tone. 

_ What have done this idiot?  _ You thought. Maybe you shouldn’t think that of your king but… meh… your head, your rules. 

    -H-he is injured! He has been slice by an enemy sword!

You and Koumei froze and your eyes widen. 

    -Where? You asked with a blank tone. 

    -Hum? 

    -Where is he?! You almost shouted. 

    -U-under his tent my lady but…

You didn’t let him finish his sentence and you ran out of the tent to Kouen’s one. A small crowd surrounded the tent. 

    -Let me pass, you ordered. 

The soldiers quickly obeyed. When you came in, you forgot during a moment how to breathe. 

Kouen was lying on his bed, unconscious. He was so pale that you thought for a moment it was a ghost. Your sight landed on the wound on his chest. The cut was deep and blood was coming out of it. Seishuu Ri, Kin Gaku, Shou En and Kokuton Shuu… the four of them were here, pale as well but not for the same reason. There were also four magicians who were trying to stabilize the prince. When you entered, they turned to you. 

    -(F/N)-san… started Seishuu. 

He couldn’t finish his sentence that you already raised your sleeves up to your arms and moved next to Kouen. 

    -Please, you said with all the calm that you had, I want you four outside. 

    -What? 

    -You heard me, NOW GET OUT! You shouted. 

You had never shouted before, and you certainly never shouted at your friends. They obeyed with reluctance. 

You looked at the wounds with more attention. It was deep and the blood wasn’t stopping coming out. You put your hands on his chest. First, stop the bleeding. You noticed that you were shaking. 

_ This is not the moment (F/N), this is not the moment! _

Your hands glowed pink and the bleeding slowed down a bit. You looked at the magicians next to the bed. 

    -I need help, you said, find as much medical plants as you can and help me stabilizing him. 

    -But my lady…

    -Go already! Because if he die, I’ll make sure that you’ll all be punish for high treason! 

They shivered and quickly ran to get what you wanted.  

_ ~*Timeskip *~ _

__

For many hours, you used your healing magic on Kouen non stop. The bleeding has stopped for a while and he wasn’t safe yet. You weren’t at the top of your shape: Pale and sweating, you were fighting to keep your eyes open. Veins were visible on your face and blood was falling down of your eyes and ears. 

During those longs hours, a lot of people came under the tent. Seishuu came multiple times with Kin Gaku as they tried to reasoned you.

    -You’re running out of magoi (F/N)! Exclaimed Seishuu, you are going to die at this rate. 

    -But If I stop _he_ will die… 

    -There are other people who can heal Kouen-sama, retorted Kin Gaku, don’t be a fool (F/N)…

     You ignored him and focus on the healing. 

Koumei and Kouha came too. They also tried to stop you from killing yourself. 

    -(F/N)-chan, said Kouha, I truly admire you from helping my brother… but you are killing yourself…

You smiled at him. Prince Kouha and you had always been good friends, even if you were older than him. He was the first prince you had met, and the first one you had given advises. He was also the one who introduced you to his older brother. You grinned as you couldn’t help but remember your first meeting with the first prince of Kou, your king. 

    - _Kouha-san, you said with a hesitant tone, are you sure it’s a good idea?_

_ The young pink haired prince was dragging down along the corridors of the palace. He looked at you and grinned.  _

    - _Don’t worry (F/N)-chan! He said, no one will yell at you if you’re with me!_

    - _But still… I mean the royal library is… well, for the royal family._

    - _It’ll be fine! You are with me! Beside, you really wanted to go in, am I right?_

_ You sighed. It is true that, from as far as you could remember, you had always wanted to visit the royal library. You had heard that some of the rarest books of the world were in, even some in Torran language! Not a lot of people knew who to read it, but despite of your young age you had already learn the Torran language.  _

_ Finally, you and the young prince arrived in front of the library. Even if you were still hesitant, you couldn’t help but being excited. Kouha opened the door and you entered. You remained speechless for a couple of minutes. The place was beautiful: there were books everywhere and the familiar sent of old scrolls came to your nose and make you smiled. Kouha was growing a bit impatient next to you.  _

    - _So (F/N)-chan, he said, are you done yet?_

    - _Wait a minute Kouha-san; I have waited for this moment almost my whole life…_

    - _I don’t see anything fantastic about it. I mean, those are just books._

    - _Exactly, those are books._

_ Kouha sighed.  _

_ \- No wonder you don’t have a boyfriend, he muttered before walking away.  _

_ You grabbed the first scroll that came under your hand and opened it. Torran language. You grinned and mentally translate the text. You were so focus on all those books and scrolls that you didn’t heard footsteps behind you.  _

    - _Well well… what do we have here?_

_ You jumped. That wasn’t Kouha’s voice! You turned and faced the man. He was taller than you and you had never really seen him before… but you knew exactly who he was: Kouen Ren, first prince of the Kou Empire. You gulped. Crap, you thought.  _

    - _P-prince Kouen, was the only thing you could manage to say._

    - _What are you doing here? He asked with a cold expression._

    - _Eerrr…_

    - _Anue!_

_ You sighed in relief when Kouha popped out of nowhere.  _

    - _I see you two have already met, he said with a cool tone._

    - _You know her?_

    - _Of course. Kouen-nii, here is (F/N) (L/N), she is a good friend. (F/N), here is my older brother Kouen._

    - _It’s a pleasure to meet you, my lord._

_ He simply nodded back before he turned to his brother.  _

    - _You brought her here?_

    - _Yes, but I had my reason! See, (F/N) have always dreamed to come here. She loves books, **just like you** Kouen-nii! She even knows how to read the Torran language! ****_

_ What is this “just like you” is suppose to mean? Because it seemed important in Kouha’s mouth. ****_

    - _You do? He asked you. ****_

_ He seemed surprised. Happily surprised, let’s hope. You blushed a bit.   _

    - _Yes my lord, I do._

    - _Soooooooo, continued Kouha, I thought that I could bring her here so her dream comes true. She won’t do any harm. ****_

_ Kouen’s glare switched from you to Kouha a few times. He only sighed.  _

    - _Fine, he said, she can stay…_

_ You restrained yourself from screaming and jumping of joy.  _

    - _And she will have the right to come whenever she wants from now on._

_ You froze. What?!  _

    - _I wasn’t asking so much my lord, you said as you bowed, thank you very much._

_ A small smile appeared on his face.  _

_ \- It’s normal. _

_     Then he went back to his work.  _

    - _See? Said Kouha, he is nice isn’t it?_

    - _Yeah… he is very nice. More than I thought. ****_

__

\- (F/N)-chan? 

You snapped back to reality. 

    -I’ll be fine Kouha-san, you said, don’t worry about me. 

    -(F/N)-san. ****

You turned to Koumei. He had the most serious expression of the world on his face. 

    -This is not what he would want you to do. 

    -Maybe not, you answered, but this is what I want to do right now. ****

The two brothers sighed. They knew you enough to know it was useless to try to convince you right now. When they left the tent, you moved your face closer to Kouen’s ears. Tears melted with blood were running down on your face.

    -If you die, you said, I’m going to freaking kill you… understood?

Kouen was falling in the abyss. 

_ Am I dead?  _ He thought. 

All he could remember was the battle, then a terrible pain across his chest. Then nothing, except voices, mostly (F/N)’s one… He couldn’t understand what she was saying but he was still enjoying her voice. Just as usual… Kouen never told to anyone that he had a crush on (F/N). She was smart, funny, nice… the first day he met her in the library; he already knew she was special. But he didn’t know that she would become so special to _him._ Over the years, he caught himself staring at her every time she was reading a book next to him. He even sometimes watched her from afar during the parties or when she was alone in the garden, minding her own business. Then he realized the truth: he was in love with her. 

First a bit confused by this, he soon gets used of this new feeling, this great joy in his chest every time he saw here.

He never told anyone, but he suspected Koumei and Hakuei knew something about it, judging by the glares and smirks they exchanged when they saw him talking to (F/N) or listening to her. 

Her voice was still singing in his ears, but he couldn’t understand what she was saying. So he only enjoyed this voice, even if he wasn’t able to understand any of those words. 

At dawn, you were exhausted. You were almost out of magoi and you were bleeding a lot. Your vision was blurry. Hakuei was next to you. When she had heard that her cousin was almost dead, she travelled from the Tenzan plateau to his location. You were expecting her to scold you and to tell you to stop using to much of your magoi, but you were surprised to see that she only sat next to you in silence. Her soft hand was on your shoulder: that was her way to say that she understood. And you were grateful for that. 

Your eyes slowly closed. You were so tired… But you felt something moving under your hands. Your eyes snapped open and you looked at Kouen. His chest was moving up and down slowly and calmly and he seemed relaxed. You looked at his face. His eyes slowly opened. 

    -He is awake! Said Hakuei with joy and relief. 

Instantly, every one rushed inside the tent and sighed in relief as he slowly woke up. He turned his head and looked you. You chuckled. 

    -Well, that’s a reli…

You felt unconscious before you could end your sentence. Hakuei, who was the closest to you, quickly catch you before you fell on the ground. 

    -(F/N)-san!!!

    -What’s going on?

    -She felt unconscious!

    -Hakuei, said Koumei, do you think you can bring (F/N) back to her tent?

    -Yes of course Koumei-dono. 

A few hours later, your eyes slowly opened. You were on your bed, under your tent. _How did I land here?_ You thought. You tried to move and winced in pain.

_ I feel like every single horses of the army thought it could be funny to step on me…  _ you thought.

Then you remembered everything: Kouen wounded, you trying to save him even if it meant wasting all your magoi for it…

_ No wonder why my whole body hurt… _

    -You are finally awake. 

Your eyes widen. This voice… you grinned and stood up, ignoring the pain. 

    -Prince Kouen! You said, how are…

For no reason, he slapped you. You gasped and touched your cheek. It was really painful... then, after the surprise came the anger. 

    -What was that for?! You yelled with a furious tone.

    -It was because you almost killed yourself and you wasted your magoi! He shouted back. 

He looked truly unhappy. 

    -True, but I freaking saved you! You ungraceful bast…!

He cut you in your sentence with a passionate kiss. Your eyes widen a bit… but you kissed back after a few seconds. The kiss was tender and slow, which surprise you. You thought that Kouen was the dominant kind when it came to kissing. He brought you closer by putting his hands on your neck and in your hair and you let him ran his fingers on your scalp. You felt like if you were in paradise. But after a few minutes, you two needed to breathe and it’s only at this moment that you realized what just happened. You blushed like you never blushed before. He smirked and whispered in your ear:

    -And that was for saving me… and also for being one of the most wonderful people I ever met. 

    -Oh well… you said awkwardly, thank you my lord…

    -You are so cute (F/N), he chuckled.

    -Shut up, you answered with a smile. 

You kissed him once again, but briefly this time.

\- I’m glad you’re alive, you whispered. 


End file.
